I'm Missing You, But Why?
by 13LettersLong
Summary: Mikan loved Natsume, and he loved her back, so why did he leave her?  She doesn't know, but couldn't bear the burden of him leaving and commits suicide.  Here is the story about what happened through Mikan's spirit.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Missing You, But Why?**

PROLOUGE

*Memory*

It's been 5 years since _that_ incident. The day you left me: for _her_.

It all started when you went on that business trip to Shanghai. I thought it was just a normal business trip, you know? The one you go to every year? Well, not this time. This time, was different, wasn't it?

When I came to meet you at the airport, you were nowhere to be found. I asked the airport service, and they said that no Natsume Hyuuga had boarded the flight back to Japan. I tried calling you, over, and over again, but you never picked up, so I went home, feeling worried about you. Can you believe it? I actually felt _worried_ about you.

The next day, the home phone rang, and guess who? It was you. You called saying you were sorry that you couldn't make it home yesterday, and told me that you were flying back in another hour. I believed you.

**BioGreen here! I know it's sorta short, but that's all I could write with the time I have. This is my first fanfic, so please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

One hour later you arrived, and kissed me on the cheek. I kissed you back, and told you I missed you. You smiled and asked what was for dinner. I said that I made hand rolled sushi with your favourite fillings. You murmured a thanks, but there was a sad look in your eyes when you said it. I wondered why.

When we arrived home, you unpacked your belongings and took a shower. What I thought was a shower, wasn't really a shower. It was actually a phone call to _her_. Of course, I didn't know that at the time, because I was buzzing with excitement on what we could do together that night.

When you came down, we started to eat immediately. I asked you about your trip at Shanghai: the people you met, the food you ate, the places you visited, just like every year. You answered each question without hesitation, until I asked: "did you meet any women there?" I asked the question jokingly, but you looked surprised at the question and hesitated with answering. It was as if you didn't want to give away the truth about this question.

"Yeah, I met some business women that stared at me during whole meetings, and flirting with me. Why do you ask?" He asked, not meeting my eyes. I stared at him. Why did he answer me? He should've known I was joking when I asked, but he actually answered me! "As a test, I asked: "did you like any of them?" He paused and said "why are you even asking me that? You should know by now that you are the only one I love." Now that I think about that comment, I've always wondered if he meant what he said. Guess I'll never know.

After dinner, Natsume brought me upstairs to our bedroom, and made me sit down on our bed. After a moment of silence he said, "no matter what happens, please remember that I will always love you and only you. Promise me you will try not to feel betrayed or hurt if I do something wrong. Please promise me this". His eyes had so much sadness and pleading in them that it was hard not to say no, although I never planned to in the first place. If I could go back in time, I would have definitely said no.

At that time though, I said: "anything for you, my dear Natsume", and kissed him straight on the lips. He kissed me back, deeply. When we broke apart, we were gasping for breath and continued kissing. Natsume laid me on the bed, and started to do butterfly kisses down to my neck, and stopped there, inhaling my scent. Then he moved his hand to the buttons on my blouse and started to unbutton them, until his cell phone rang.

"Damn, this person has bad timing". He got off of me and answered his phone. I'm glad that at that time, the phone rang, or things could've gotten…well, I'll let your imagination decide that. Funny thing is that this is probably the only time I'm actually _glad_ that _she_ called him. It distracted him from ever touching me like that again.

"Hello, Hyuuga speaking". His eyes widened, as if not expecting to hear from _her_. "Um, hang on a sec; I'm a little busy at the moment". He covered the phone's speaker, and said, "Mikan, I've got to leave for a bit, so please wait for me, okay?" I pouted at him. Why does he need to leave? Is what I thought at that time. He smirked. "Don't worry Polka, we'll continue later, if that's fine by you". I smiled eagerly. "Please hurry back!" I called out.

I waited for hours, until I got tired, and fell into a fitful slumber. Why did I ever love you? I now think.


End file.
